The Movie
by Kitara Lira
Summary: A trip to the movie store doesn't always turn out the way you plan...


**The Movie**

By Kitara Lira

* * *

"Hey Shizuru, what movie do you want to watch?" Asked the cobalt haired young woman as she turned around to face her companion.

"Ara, what about this one?" The honey haired companion answered with a teasing nature in her tone all the while holding up a DVD titled _The Notebook_.

Brow arched upright in confusion as well as curiosity. Must have been one of those American movies that Natsuki didn't know about. Eh, why not, it couldn't be too bad… right? "Sure," Natsuki said with a nod, turning to head towards the check out line, "What's it about?"

Shizuru's rosy lips curved upwards in a sly grin - that which Natsuki could not see. "Well you see Natsuki, it is a story told by this man to some woman in what I believe they call… a nursing home?"

"Eh? A story huh? What kind of story?" It was half hearted as Natsuki was more concerned with finding a bag of those Sour Blasts Jolly Ranchers she loved so much.

The older woman chuckled softly, coming up behind the smaller girl "innocently" brushing against the girl's back as her hand reached around, "Ara, here Natsuki." Whispered the Kyoto-ben softly into her ear, handing her beloved the bag of candy she so desired, before stepping back as if nothing had happened. "It is a very simple story actually. It is a love story. About this young boy and girl who fall in love, however, because he is not rich enough, the girl's parents forbid her from seeing him and eventually move them away."

Face brighter then a tomato, Natsuki could only nod, slinking forward more into the line as Shizuru continued her story.

"Eventually fate has it that the two meet up again and…" To ensure Natsuki was paying attention, Shizuru put a brief pause in her story.

Emerald orbs rose from there concentrated glare at the tiled ground meeting the glistening pools of crimson, "… and?"

A soft chuckle escaped her - always so impatient but nevertheless adorable beyond belief, "And there are some very steamy sex scenes." Offered the older woman with a wink, the fading blush on Natsuki's cheek returning full for plus some.

"SHIZURU!!"

"Fufufufufu…."

* * *

It was late Saturday afternoon - closer to the evening actually. Natsuki and Shizuru had finished their respective obligations for the day. Alright well school wasn't really an obligation. As Natsuki put it, it was more like a prison to which the cell walls were constantly closing tighter and tighter around her. To Shizuru, who was now attending the local Fuuka University, school was a way to double the size of her fan base. It was a way to fill her time while Natsuki was off at school. Shizuru didn't need to go to University. In fact she had been offered many well paying jobs that would make any normal perhaps happy. However, to Shizuru, being away from the one she loved most was like asking her to sit, beg and heel - it just didn't happen. And so all said jobs had been turned down (little to Natsuki's knowledge) and the heir to one of the biggest corporations enrolled into the University nearest the one she loved, which just so happened to be Fuuka University.

After the Carnival the relationship between the two girls had progressed at a slow (painfully slow for Shizuru) pace. Neither knew exactly what they wanted (alright scratch that, Natsuki wasn't exactly sure what she wanted) and the first step seemed always just out of reach. Nevertheless, the two found themselves falling into a comfortable rhythm: school, homework, together time. Whatever that time together was, it was more or less just time usually spent doing nothing more then being in the same room.

In time, things had progressed enough that the two moved in together. Natsuki sold her apartment, and together with Shizuru, they had gone on a hunt. Something not too big, close to both schools (though closer to the University so that Natsuki could drive the older woman to classes every morning without being overly late for her own) and something that was simply _theirs_.

Of course the first thing they found out when living together were those small little quirks that would just make the other's skin crawl. For instance, Natsuki's ungodly habit to leave her dishes lying about for days unwashed. Or Shizuru's strange obsession with having her possessions in the bathroom medicine cabinet organized in alphabetical order, not by function, or as Natsuki liked it, random order. Yes, the first few months had been a time of learning and readjusting. It hadn't been easy - and a few shoes had been thrown at Natsuki very much to her surprise - but things managed to work out… thank god.

* * *

After Natsuki's rather abrupt display in the movie store, the two were kindly asked by the manager to exit the store as they were causing a ruckus. Of course, upon seeing Shizuru, this was quickly changed to a direct comment to Natsuki only: "Miss, could you please leave the store." from the manager.

Natsuki who was not over fond of this treatment was about to step forward and give this young smiling fool a piece of her mind! I mean not only had he told her to leave, he was basically drooling all over her girlfriend! Fist clenched Natsuki made the motion to step… but was quickly halted by the outcast hand of none other then Shizuru, "Natsuki."

Harsher then intended, the young woman barked, "What?!" Her rage against the offending man apparently bubbling on her skin as all the store occupants took one giant step away from the icy girl. When a soft hand came to rest on her forearm only then did that seething rage dissipate (much to the quivering man's relief).

"Could you wait outside for me? I'll just be a moment to get this movie and your candy." Asked Shizuru with a sweet smile. Just in front of her, the manager man beamed, certain that he was such a big stud and had a way with the ladies (mostly Shizuru). He was so sure that Shizuru must be drooling over him deep down inside. Puffing out his chest - in an attempts to appear that much tougher - the man nodded in agreement with Shizuru, internally debating how best to go about scoring a date with Shizuru. _Gross. _Shizuru cringed mentally.

This change in attitude of the manager guy did not go unnoticed by Natsuki, as her hand began to form in a fist again, a vein popping upon her forehead, _Why that little ass…_ Before she could throw a punch and wipe that smirk off his face, Natsuki felt a warmth encompass her - almost making her body turn to mush. _She's so warm…_

Not that she cared about the man's life, Shizuru more cared about not having her girlfriend arrested and ruining their together time. After all, together time with Natsuki was better spent on the couch, not through bars. So she had done what was necessary then perhaps some… _This will wipe that grin off his face…_ Shizuru thought with an evil smirk. Arms wrapping about her beloved, Shizuru could feel her girlfriend melting away into a bliss at the sheer contact. _Ara, my sweet, sweet Natsuki_. Releasing a tiny puff of air on the said girl's neck, Shizuru beamed when she received the expected result.

_She's teasing me, she's teasing me, she's teasing me_ Natsuki chanted in her head, trying to remain composed in such a public place _God she smells so good, I could almost… Gah happy place happy place happy place… Shizuru clad in sexy lingerie in bed… GAHH!! _Steam seemed to pool from her ears as thoughts - very bad bad thoughts - raced through the flustered woman's head. And of course, the little puff of air did **not** help her one little bit, "Shizuru…" Moaned the young girl unconsciously.

_Fufufu _Shizuru leaned back, allowing the girl beneath her (so to speak) to recover, glazed emerald orbs blinking in confusion and disappointment. "Fufufufu don't worry my Natsuki, you'll get your time." The older woman said with a wink, before nibbling lightly on said woman's bottom lip eliciting yet another soft moan from her. As well it also served to cause Mr. Hot Shot Manager's jaw to drop to the floor as well as all the other patrons in the store who were watching the two women.

When no words of objection came from her love, Shizuru tried once more, knowing this time there would be no dispute (nor any winning looks from the stupid idiot to her right), "Nat-su-ki…"

"Hhmmm…." Mumbled the youth, barely coherent.

"Wait for me outside?"

Head bobbing up and down, Natsuki seemed lost in a world of fantasy, "Sure thing Shizuru… don't... be too long…" And with that turned to leave.

Feeling rather unsatisfied with this departure - even if only for two minutes - Shizuru reached forth gently pulling her Natsuki back and into a deep kiss. By the time Natsuki had begun to respond, Shizuru broke the kiss, offering another wink towards the love of her life, "Don't miss me too much Nat-su-ki."

"…" It took more then a few moments for all to register in her mind. Of course, the 'evil' smile upon her girlfriend's lips were enough to tell the story. "S-S-SHIZURU!!" Those cheeks of hers light up like a Christmas tree.

"Fufufufufu."

**The End**

**OMAKE:**

**Shizuru and Natsuki: -Entangled on the couch watching The Notebook-**

**Author: -Wanders in, plops down on the couch and grabs the bowl of popcorn- What are we watching?**

**Natsuki: -Engrossed in film but mumbles- Note…book…**

**Author: Notebook? Eh? -Stares at steamy scene- … This looks more like a porno if you ask me…**

**Shizuru: -Reaches over and takes a handful of popcorn- **

**Natsuki: …**

**Author: … -Gets bored and starts to hum to herself-**

**Natsuki: Hey! We're trying to watch the movie! Leave and go find yourself something to do if you can't keep quiet.**

**Author: But… but… Nao kicked me out of my room again!! T-T -Tears up-**

**Shizuru: -Gently swats Natsuki- Natsuki! Be nice to Author, she's going through a rough time.**

**Natsuki: Eh?! Be nice?! She's ruining the movie! It's her fault she keeps stalking the Spider**

**Author: I AM NOT STALKING NAO-CHAN!!**

**Shizuru: Ara… -Raises brow- Nao-chan?**

**Author: -Gulps- ... I mean...**

**-Sudden booming noise in the background and Nao storms in- **

**Nao: What did I say about calling me that?!**

**Author: … Kami-sama… -Dies inside-**

**Nao: Oi! You can't die! You've got to finish writing your fan fiction about me! -Death glare, grabs Author by collar and shakes her senseless-**

**Shizuru: Yuuki-san, if you do that Author may never wake up -Absently pets Natsuki who is cuddled up to her-**

**Nao: I feel sick… -Gags- I'm taking Author with me, any objections?**

**Author: SAVE ME!!**

**Nao: Shut up! -Smacks her on the back of the head-**

**Author: T-T**

**Natsuki: No, you can have her…. -Still entranced by the movie-**

**Nao: -Finally notices the tv- What the hell are you guys watching a porno?**

**Shizuru: Ara, that's what Author asked… I didn't think this was a porno…**

**Nao: -Sly grin- Natsuki you fox you… watching a porno with your girlfriend…**

**Natsuki: GAH! It's not a porno! -Throws the nearest thing which happens to be an empty plastic bowl that once held her candy- Get out of our room!!**

**Nao: -Dodges the bowl- What so you can get back to your "important" things that involve your girlfriend and porn -sigh- Fine fine, just make sure you two aren't too loud, the walls are thin you know and my rooms just next…**

**Natsuki: OUTT!! -Chucks the lamp-**

**Nao: Ah! -Dodges- I'm going I'm going! No need to get all upset about the truth…**

**Natsuki: And take her with you! -Points to K.O.'ed Author-**

**Nao: Whatever… -Hauls Author's dead body away and prepares to toss it in the garbage… -**

**Author: I'M NOT DEAD!!**

**Nao: -Glares- Then write my fan fic**

**Author: I'm writing! I'm writing! T-T**


End file.
